The invention relates to a method for the production of a one-piece piston for an internal combustion engine.
One piece pistons are known in the art, such as the one-piece piston shown in European Patent EP 0 027 445 B1. In that patent, the piston is formed using the casting method. To be able to better utilize the available oil amount for cooling the piston, the known piston has a cooling channel, which is partly closed, formed in its edge region, by a projection structured as an oil groove. With this design, the projection is molded partly onto the pin boss supports and partly onto the skirt connection, which has the result that the production of the known piston, using casting technology, is very complicated and requires casting dies that consist of several parts. This has the disadvantage that the production of the piston known from the state of the art is very complicated and expensive. Furthermore, the production of pistons by means of casting technology always brings the risk with it that casting voids, will form in the piston during production. These casting voids make the piston completely unusable.
Thus, the invention is based on the task of avoiding the stated disadvantages of the state of the art.